1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a piston for a reciprocating piston internal combustion engine and in particular to improving the lubrication of such a piston.
2. Background Art
It is known, for example in GB 2,448,544 A, to provide a piston with a number of pockets to retain oil in the areas of the piston subject to frictional contact with a cylinder wall. Even further improvements are desired.